MR STEELE!
by Ada Gamez
Summary: This ardent story has the trigger "the end alone" after Steele in the chips. Very hot. Enjoy it without fanning!


Mr. Steele! (AFTER STEELE IN THE CHIPS)

There were moments like that when she really didn't know what she was going to do with him. They were alone, yes. Finally alone. Without Mildred in the agency. Without Miss Dalrymple. Without Clay. Oh! How Laura had disliked that "naughty" pat on her ass. She would have slapped him with great pleasure but Mr. Steele's face was so revealing of his jealousy that she enjoyed it. She wouldn't show her displeasure with Platt. The exuberant tennis player was something else. Mr. Steele, blinded as he could by no means after her, had filled Laura's patience and ... yes, she recognized it ... she had felt a twinge of jealousy. Or two. He adjusted the knot of his tie and proposed in a barely audible whisper: Did we have lunch together? She agreed instantly. It was for the jacket and her matching bag and they left the agency.

When they were in the car, leaving that ostentatious Auburn to rest, with her at the wheel the question was where he preferred to go to eat. Steele, as always, let her decide and she had an idea: They would buy some groceries and go to the attic. Steele looked into her eyes with some suspicion but was determined to accept.

Once they did some grocery shopping, they headed for 10th Street and although she knew how much the three flights of stairs annoyed her teammate, he seemed delighted with the idea of spending the lunch hour and maybe the afternoon in the attic maybe sharing a glass or some animated chat.

Hummm Laura ... how close was your relationship with Clay Platt?

She laughed. Are you worried about that?

Hmmm ... I think he hinted that among you ...

There was nothing else that I deal with coworkers if that interests you to know, I think that you already know that I don't mix business with pleasure and at that time it wouldn't have occurred to me to become entangled with any of my companions. Clay was one more of Havenhurst but obviously he didn't understand it that way. He was gallant and daring, able to investigate and assigned true cases to me, while at that time I was assigned tasks more ... more ... office. Check footprints, check background, those things ... and then write reports. That's why I'm so good at paperwork ...

Frustrated?

And how, if I knew yesterday that he was being paid 36 grand and me only 24 and he was given the agency car!

Well, Miss Dalrymple will have your full attention now ...

Disappointed?

No, on the contrary, I don't want to see Clay Platt anymore in my life. And neither did Miss Dalrymple ... she had too many demands and you already know that I'm not very good at my leg work ...

However you seemed so interested in her ...

You must know that I'm not interested in a woman that I should look up to above my own eyes ... I like ... cradling in my arms a small woman ... to the extent of my arms ...

Saying that, he came up behind her and hugged her. Laura was serving a few glasses of champagne after lunch in which they commented on the madness of the calorie-free cookies with a lot of laughter and creating among them that special atmosphere that he was mainly so quick to generate. Laura left the bottle and simply enjoyed feeling his body so close and the pulse of Steele's heart on her back. His lips were already running down her neck with magical touches that were sometimes the main reason for alarm bells to go on in Laura. He made her turn to her and look him in the eyes.

How much do you think that huge woman measures?

Oh, I think about five inches ... maybe a little less ... sure ... but my arms are happy to take care of someone else ... more ... adorably adaptable ...

Mr. Steele!

Laura, you want to escape from me as much as I want to leave now ... it's not something I particularly want to do, I'll not go to Rossmore or anywhere else ... can you put aside your many inhibitions and give us both pleasure?

I ... I'm not sure, I'm never sure with you ...

Do you think I would be able to take advantage of you? I think I've given you samples that I'm looking for something much more meaningful for both than that. In a few years, when you have me totally and completely trapped, you will laugh at as many times as you have feared or rejected me ...

You measure the time that you will be with me in the plane of ... years?

Why not?

Well, maybe you'll get tired of being the visible face and ... uhg ... reliable of Remington Steele Investigations ... and maybe you want something more than the daily routine of an office.

Laura, I don't get young over the years, in a few more I'll want to be established, maybe even ... start a family ...

She looked between surprised and fascinated.

A ... fa ... fa ... mily?

Mom, dad, kids ... that's a family, right?

While talking and at the end of each word placed a light kiss on the lips of Laura who had missed a lot those days.

It wasn't that you fled from that as from the plague?

I think the time will come to stop fleeing ... it will be beautiful to think in terms of a home. I don't want to be alone all my life. Nor do I believe in the bonds or the value of a paper. I believe in myself and I will surely believe ... in the woman who has in front of me ... with desires equal to mine ... to tie that knot ...

Do you think it will appear to the ... who ...?

Hummm ... I have in mind only one person who can make me anchor in a single port and for a long time ...

Someone I know?

You've asked me this before ... you know the woman much better than me ...

He kissed her warmly, searching the lips for the opening to passion. Laura still wanted to ask something else

And do you think she ... wants ...?

It is what I try with all my longings ...

And she ... she has shown you in some way ...

Not what I really expect, however, has left me with more cold showers than I can bear ... it happens that she is very stubborn ...

It is? She pulled away from his lips and looked directly into his eyes, something angry.

Well, she thinks I'll leave, that I'll simply look for a moment of pleasure and move away. What she doesn't know is that once she establishes that she belongs to me, I don't intend to let her run away from me or admit that another man comes to court her.

Will you take it as a belonging? Almost annoyed Laura.

No. Only as the only woman for this one man. I am willing to do everything for that woman and I want her to open her mind and understand it once and for all.

And ... - He blew a subtle kiss on her lips - Do you think she'll understand?

If I take a good time every day to prove it ... she is going to pray that I leave because I plan to make her mine so many nights and dawns and sunsets as they come on the calendar for a very good number of years ... or maybe I end up praying that I will never go ... because she really likes being with me knowing that I don't consume her or everything will revolve around me. On the other hand, in order to be absolutely honest, if I have to totally consume myself and stop being me to be with her ... I will consider myself very well paid ... even if I wanted her to tell me that she loves me ... and that she will never tire of my…

Laura didn't know what else to say or with what other argument to ironize. They embraced very strongly if that was possible, soon the clothes became a very big obstacle between the two. Steele's shirt lost all the buttons, her blouse skimmed over his head ... Steele took her in his arms leading her to the stairs that led to the bed ...

Oh, God,! ... other steps, love ...

Laura murmured between her lips with a fresh laugh ... OH ... Mr. Steele ...!

The evidence of Steele's desire surfaced as soon as she put her hands on the buckle of his belt. Steele helped her and she loved the idea that she hadn't undressed anyone in a moment like that. He felt that the confident and confident Miss Holt was somewhat shy and inexperienced in these matters and a twinge of pride filled his heart. He wanted Laura to feel that everything was inaugural with her, that she could be sure of his feelings and of his. Laura heard the alarm bells in her brain but left them in the most remote now because she was dedicated to exploring it and to stop denying that it was everything she had always wanted.

They loved each other in a sweet, soft, slow way. He was an expert. His slim body anticipated a pleasure totally unlike any she had ever dreamed of experiencing. He noticed her discomfort to receive him, a clear sign of the time when nobody had had anything to do with her and immediately whispered very soft words encouraging her to relax and enjoy his body in her. She shuddered. She was wrapped in real flames. Nor the books read in solitary nights counting adventures of great lovers perfectly endowed she could dimension something like this that was enjoying now. Remington Steele wasn't only very well prepared in every way to please a woman. He knew where to play and he knew how to look at her, checking that she was enjoying it. He was gentle and a gentleman. She felt so good in his arms that every sigh of him telling her how much he wanted her and every time he whispered her name in ecstasy thanking God for how he felt holding her, he overflowed with passion and felt that at last he was understanding that it was this to surrender completely to someone with body and soul.

When he shouted "Remington," he cradled her possessively against his chest in which a burning heart beat rhythmically. He looked her in the eyes. His deep blues were filled with the honey of those other eyes that were his sleeplessness of so many lonely nights. She moaned his name. The name she had given him. He entered fully into her, as if life itself, the blood itself left his body. He was that great lover promised in his passionate thoughts. She dug her nails into his back moaning again and again with each manly thrust that took her to heights that no one else had made her reach. He whispered Laura, Laura, my God, Laura ... feeling her in every beat of his being. Laura replied with soft kisses on his shoulders, on his neck, on his chest that it was a nest where she could take refuge, get lost, feel alive. It didn't seem crazy now to wake up at the time that was between those masculine arms or get entangled in the perfumed hair of that chest that possessively took her with his beating the beats of his strong heart to the most vibrant point of love well done. Feel him inside, sleep with him and wake up with him, she thought before letting herself go in the created gale ... how could she miss that so long? Everything was over. But everything started again and she could only murmur in ecstasy ... Remington ...! Mr. Steele ... oh ... Mr. Steele ...!

The end.


End file.
